


In the Garden of Good and Evil

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Forbidden Fruit, Garden of Eden, M/M, Paradise, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	In the Garden of Good and Evil

The sun was caressing his skin, making him feel warm and drowsy.Still wet,he was sprawled along the banks of the river,little droplets of water clinging to his golden hair and refined muscles,each of them slowly,as if unwilling to let go of him,making their way through the curves of his body until they reached the grass underneath him.Wherever they landed little white flowers grew and blossomed,smelling like him.Like Earth and Water.Light and Air.For he was the First Man in existence.  
A rattling sound caught his attention and his eyes flew open, blue and clear like the sky above him.Resting on his elbows,he allowed himself to take in the familiar surroundings of the garden;the east side of the garden where he was first brought to life by his Creator.His wandering eyes rested on the tree that stood out among the rest,towering over them with its tall,thick trunk and empty branches.Empty but for the scattered fruit hanging from them,red like rubies.Forbidden.And with a smell so sweet.Forbidden.And so rotten.Forbidden.The tree of Knowledge of good and evil it was called,and he was warned about it by his Creator.Was told that the whispering voices hiding in the tree's shadow would try to seduce him,promise him the one and only Truth.He was told to be careful for the Evil feeding its roots could manifest in many a way drawn from his deepest and most secret desires.  
But he had assured and convinced his Father and himself that he was safe since he would never succumb to any kind of temptation.Because he had no desires that hadn't already been fulfilled,no cravings that hadn't already been quenched.And he was sure of it all.Until he heard the rattling sound again.Until a figure emerged from behind the tree and at that moment he knew.He knew that the ethereal boy approaching him,with his skin glistening under the sun like precious pearls,his eyes the colour of the river mirroring all the nature around it and his curls worn proudly like a crown-that boy was no angel,but Sin itself.Because his lips were the same deep red as the forbidden fruit holding Life's secrets in its flesh.Because those same lips now moving to form a smile intimidated him and made him want to bite them all at once.Because as he watched him approach, he realised that this boy was now the one and only thing he desired the most in this world.


End file.
